Bridging the Gap
by Frostybumblebee
Summary: A short story about Pitch becoming a guardian. Warning: small amount of blood. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

A woman with a high collared green dress, walked through the halls of North's Factory. Her black hair swayed from side to side freely, as she turned a corner. She eyed a small teen with his head rested against the window. Her name was Emily Jane Pitchiner, otherwise known as Mother Nature, and she was going to talk to her spirit son Jack Frost.

"Hello Jack" she said taking a seat beside him. Jack lifted his head up and looked at her, "Hi, mum" he replied. "I heard you're a guardian, well done!" she said, Jack smiled at her. There was an awkward silence. "Did I ever tell you about the story of Kozmotis?" she asked out of the blue. "No" said Jack crossing his legs and looking at her expectantly. "Well, a long time ago, in one of the constellations, there lived a small family. There was a beautiful lady, and she was married to a solider…"

"…He was consumed by the nightmares, and trapped his daughter on a planet. Soon after, he was sent to the same planet, but he put up barriers so that she couldn't get to her dad" she finished. "So, what's the point of telling me this?" asked Jack, "What?" questioned Mother Nature. "There's always a point to your stories" said Jack. "The little girl, was me" she admitted, Jack stared at her. "And the solider was Pitch" said Mother Nature, Jack's mouth hung open. "Pitch has widened his barriers, and the last time that happened was when he nearly killed the guardians two weeks ago. Look, if you get the chance, give him these" she said holding out a golden box. "Pitch's memories?" asked Jack, "Tooth didn't want them, so I took them" said Emily. "I'll see you soon then" she said ruffling his hair and walking out of the room.

Jamie and his friends stood at their windows staring out at the forest. A glow emitted from the lake, they couldn't make out what it was, and so they just stood there, staring.

A fire blazed in the woods of Burgess. Jack stumbled along, too weak to fly away. He reached the lake, his legs finally gave into the exhaustion. Jack hit the floor, but he carried on moving, he finally reached the lake's centre where he passed-out.

Unknown to Jack, a pair of evil yellow eyes watched him in amusement. Pitch waited for Jack to pass-out before dragging him to his lair. He locked him up in one of the ground cells, and chained him to the floor. And all he had to do was wait for the others to fall into his trap.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes, something was in his mouth. Something hard and concrete like was underneath him. When his eyes came into focus, he realised that he was in a black room with bars on one side. He was gagged, and chained in a cell. Pitch stood outside glaring at him, Jack returned the gesture. A loud thump echoed around the cells as the other guardians fell through the ceiling, each of them asleep. Pitch dragged them into their own cells and chained them up, but this time with his nightmare sand.

The guardians lifted their heads off the ground and looked around them, once they noticed Jack lying bound and gagged on the cell floor they scrambled to the edge of their cells. "Get back, right now!" ordered Pitch, emerging from the shadows. The Guardians started shouting insults at him in every tongue they knew. Jack rolled his eyes and kept squirming. "SHUT UP!" yelled Pitch, "Now, you remember what happened two weeks ago…" Pitch droned on to the Guardians, but Jack didn't care. 'Remember' it kept circling around his head, 'Remember' Jack felt something hard fall out of his pocket. Looking down he saw the golden box, Pitch didn't remember his past. Jack slipped the box back into his pocket and continued to struggle with the ropes.

Pitch turned to Jack and waved his hand. The ropes and gag that bound him disappeared, Pitch opened his cell and lifted him out by his neck. "You should've joined me boy, we could've been great" he said tightening his grip on Jack's neck. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, "Emily wouldn't of liked that" said Jack pushing the box into Pitch's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch threw Jack across the room as smoke erupted from him. Pitch dropped Clutched his head and screamed. The guardians stared at him, not knowing what to do Jack lay in the corner he had landed in. Nightmares emerged from Pitch's back, fearlings ran from his hair and some from his shoes. Pitch collapsed onto his knees as more came out from him.

After a while Mother Nature appeared and pressed her hands on an invisible wall, trying to get to Pitch. She eventually breaks through and rushes over to Pitch who was regaining his balance. Mother Nature separated into hundreds of green leaves and floats in his ear. Pitch fell to the floor again and screamed as more smoke, nightmares and fearlings came out of him. Mother Nature jumped out of his head and helped him to his feet. His eyes were less yellow and more of a golden colour, his face wasn't as grey as it had been and looked almost human. His teeth weren't sharp and pointed but like any other teeth. Some of his hair had fallen out of the spikes and framed his face. And his clothes were human like too, he wore a t-shirt and jeans with black boots, his cloak stayed the same except for the sleeves that no longer attached themselves to his arms.

Pitch waved his arm and the cells fell open, Pitch turned and ran over to where Jack lay. Mother Nature held a cloth to his head where blood oozed from him. Pitch apologized over and over and the guardians were yelling at Pitch. Jack passed out and saw no more.

At the pole three weeks later, the guardians had called another meeting. Jack still had a bandage around his head, but other than that he was back to his usual self. They had a big problem, children were doing stupid stuff and getting themselves hurt. One had even ended up in hospital with a broken leg.

While the guardians were arguing, Jack had slipped off too Burgess's forest. He found a broken bed and jumped down a hole. Looking around he saw that it had rooms instead of cages, and the gaping holes in the floor had silver banisters around them. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the ground floor. The floor had black rugs on it and a sofa, TV and coffee table stood in one corner. Jack looked around to see Pitch standing in a corner, directing nightmares. "Umm, Pitch?" said Jack tapping him on the shoulder. Pitch spun around and smiled at Jack "What can I do for you?" he asked cheerily. "I was wondering, if you could give the kids nightmares?" Jack asked fiddling with his staff. Pitch stared at him quizzically, "Not bad ones, just nightmares so that they don't hurt themselves" he added quickly. Pitch seemed to understand as he nodded and sent more orders out to nightmares.

Above them a stout little man watched them through a telescope. "Nightlight, it is time, we must tell them about Kozmotis" said Man in the Moon to a spindly boy named Nightlight. Nightlight nodded and stepped onto a contraption, he disappeared into nothingness and sped down to earth. Landing in the globe room around all the guardians, Nightlight began to explain about Pitch. About how he was more of Kozmotis than ever, though he still had control over the nightmares and fearlings. To the guardians great surprise, about how he was a guardian and had been for over five hundred years.

Over the next month the kids were back to normal and the guardians had explained that Pitch was the guardian of protection. They had also talked to Pitch and he had agreed to be with them like a proper guardian. Although Pitch was now Kozmotis he liked the sound of Pitch better, so he kept the name. Jack had explained that Pitch was his spirit grandfather and that Mother Nature or Emily was his spirit mother.


End file.
